Frozen Ice Cream
by ArtisticWord
Summary: Sorta've a sequel one-shot to Frozen Fever, although shorter and more nostalgia themed!


" _And six steps northsouthern?"_

 _"No. There's no such thing as northsouthern, Anna!" Elsa giggled as her little sister scrunched her nose at the crudely drawn map in her hands. Admittedly, Elsa could have drawn something a little better if she'd thought up the map bit any sooner, but as it was she had very little time to construct it. "It's north, so we'll go down that left hallway first. Then we can go south."_

 _"Oh! Well that stuff's too hard to read! I dunno how anyone does." Anna steered them to the left, her shorter height making her have to walk fast to keep ahead of her sister. "Can't you just tell me where we're going? Or what we're gonna find?"_

 _Elsa shook her head, bangs flying in her eyes briefly. "Nope! I told you; its a surprise! You don't just go blabbing about surprises!"_

 _"Is it a birthday surprise?" Anna's five year old face lit up with excitement as she reached the end of the hallway. "Mama and Papa gave me their presents, but you haven't even said Happy Birthday to me...so is it a birthday surprise?"_

 _"You'll see in a moment, Anna. Just one more right turn..." The children turned right into the face of the throneroom doors, where the older of the two pushed the door open with some effort. The ballroom looked just the same as always: big and spacious and blanketed with a shiny floor. Two huge seats sat at the far end of the room and a few carpets lead up to them as well. Anna's eyes soon fell on a large looking box in the middle of the room, decorated with shiny paper and glitter and a red bow. "X marks the spot! Right there!"_

 _Anna cooed in amazement as she walked up to the box and examined it's up face for a long time, her smile widening with each passing second. Finally the girl tore off the lid and stood on her tip toes to see what was inside. Elsa reached in at the same time and used most of her strength to pull out a large vat of chocolate ice cream that was tall enough to reach her sister' s belly. "Happy birthday, Anna!"_

 _"WOW! I've never seen Ice cream this big before! It must be a whole ton of Gallons!" Anna pondered aloud, already licking her lips hungrily._

 _Elsa stifled a giggle at her words. "A whole ton of gallons?" She dismissed it with a shake of her head. "I made it all by myself just for you. I mean, Mama helped a little, but it was mostly me. She said it's sell yours so long as you don't eat all of it in one day, because you'll get a bellyache."_

 _Surprisingly, she didn't try to argue that she wouldn't have gotten a bellyache. She just looked up at her with a touched expression. "You made all this Ice Cream just for me?"_

 _Her older sister shrugged a bit bashfully. "Yeah. I know it's your favorite kind of ice cream, so I asked Mama for the recipe- Oh!"_

 _The younger sibling lept forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa's middle in the warmest hug she'd ever given in a long while. "Thank you. I love it so much!" She looked up again, her face filled with a happy grin. "I love you, Elsa."_

 _Elsa returned the smile even wider, and added in a hug to boot. "I love you too."_

 _Anna pulled away after some time and pointed at the ice cream. "Wanna help me eat some of it?"_

 _She mischeviously_ _grinned at her. "Did you even have to ask?"_

* * *

"Aw, come on! I've been prodding you for half a minute! Wake up!"

The Queen mumbled something about loving the taste of the ice cream as she awoke, but found that there was no ice cream to begin with...or a ballroom for that matter. She was facedown in a pillow, now 21 and not kid-aged and currently regaining her memories. Elsa spat out a stay lock of her own hair in her mouth, grimly noted that she'd drooled into her pillow and then noticed that Anna was mere inches from her own face.

"Hello." Was all she said, grinning far too widely for a human being.

"Hello." Elsa replied politely and moved her body into a sitting position at the head of the bed. The blearyness in her eyes slowly cleared up and she could see that Anna had her rust colored hair in a tight bun, as she had at the coronation party. The strange thing was that she seemed to be wearing Elsa's own coronation dress instead of her own. The platinum blonde was now definitely awake. "Are those my _clothes_?"

Anna looked down briey. "Huh. They are."

Her eyebrow raised almost immediately. "Well, why are you wearing them? They're too big for you."

"You bet they are! I don't mean to say anything about your body or anything, but I've got a lot more space around the hips than what should be necessary. Just sayin. Not implying anythi-"

" _Why_ are you wearing them?"

"I...thought looking as close to you as possible would put me in the best mood for doing your job today."

Elsa's jaws for some reason, didn't fall open. Her eyebrows were caught between remaining raised in slight surprise and slanting downwards in anger. "Come again?"

"I have been handling all your paperwork and meetings and treaty signings and trading negotiations since I woke up!" Anna rephrased and positioned herself so that she sat on the side of the bed. "Kai helped me a little bit but I did most of the work. It was kinda difficult, looking through all of those boring documents and reading them all with careful precision but it went by unbelievably fast. In fact, I went ahead and finiahed the paperwork for the future signings, so now your schedule is extra free tommorow and the day after!"

The Queen's jaw finally fell open, only to shut and then open again. "You...actually did _paperwork_ and _signings_. You actually completed royal duties."

"Yep. I also made you lunch for whenever you woke up!" The Princess moved to her sister's dresser, where one might notice a tray shut it ting there for the first time. A unique looking pasta was placed in Elsa's lap, while a glass of grape juice was guided into her cold hands. "Good thing I did too. The walls were starting to peel in here and Gerdau thought there was an earthquake."

"I don't snore." Elsa snarled briefly. "How long was I asleep?"

"Well, it's five o'clock now-"

"FIVE O'CLOCK! No,no,no! I have to get dressed, and I have to make myself decent and I have to take care of Corona's negotiation treaties..." Elsa managed to slow herself completely before she was able to completely hop out of bed, a thoughtful look calming her features. "...that you already finished for me, meaning that I don't have to rush to do anything today...right."

"You're hilarious, sis. You know that?" Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled too, but she tried to hide it with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever. Thank you for bringing me lunch...whatever it is."

"Shrimp scampi."

"Ah. You made it yourself?"

"Well, Kristoff did. He said he wanted to do something for you on your big day, since he's your soon-to-be brother in law. I think that was awful sweet of him.

Her eyes narrowed in a sassy manner. "He only gets to have you if I say he can...and you think everything he does is cute. And what do you mean, My big day?"

"Uh your birthday? Duh?"

Elsa blinked. Right; she hadn't really remembered that her birthday was tommorow, due to her trying to complete all of her daily duties as the queen, and due to those duties forming a very long list. That explained why she was out for so long at least. "Oh...It is." Elsa nodded at the food sitting patient in her lap. "Well, I thank both of you for giving me your birthday presents, I suppose."

"Oh, the whole queen for a day thing is not my present. That was just me trying out your job and giving you more time with yours truly. " Anna reached down past her legs, hidden from her older sister's sight. "But this is your present from me!"

The Princess heaved a large box onto the bed beside her, and Elsa instantly noted the gold color that surrounded it, as well the minor decor and the big red bun on top. Elsa curiously prodded the lid u til she pulled it off and was able to peer down inside. Her eyes widened. "Is this a whole vat of ice cream."

"Chocolate Ice Cream." Anna corrected her proudly, yet she kept ringing her hands. "Made all by myself just for you to have! Like when we were kids."

"I...I don't know what to..." Her eyes fell on a very old looking piece of paper that was settled on the side of the vat. She pulled it out and examined it with curious eyes, soon recognizing what it was. It was a series of stick figure drawings, all showing two very familiar girls doing fun things together. "..."

Anna rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I never had the best art skills as a kid, but I still drew it anyway. After what you did for my fifth birthday, I wanted to have something really special prepared for your birthday when it arrived. But then the...accident thing happened." The tone of the woman's voice when she said that couldn't have alluded to anything but one fateful event. "But, I still held onto and just vowed to give it you whenever you came out on your birthday. Now seems like a pretty good time to do it."

Elsa was eerily silent, so Anna continued by pointing at various spots of the picture. "That's supposed to be you reading me a story. And that one shows us eating popcorn. That one is supposed to be us sneaking to get chocolate, but it looks like we're doing some kind of dance instead. And that last one...just us hugging."

Anna still didn't get a response and her smile promptly fell. "Ah, did I do something wrong? Yeah it's not a work of art, but-Oh!"

Elsa's sudden hug was tight and warm, despite the woman having powers of icy origin. Anna had steady herself to keep from falling back, and she eagerly returned the hug when she managed to find a balance. They stayed that way for a long time, but eventually broke apart. Elsa was wearing a rare, genuinely haply smile now. "This is amazing. I love it so much!" She hugged her again. "And I love you too!"

Anna couldn't stop the smile on her face from growing any wider or any redder, and shetayedhe laughed awkwardly. "Hey now. I love you too and all, but let's not get too sappy. I don't feel like crying today."

The Queen pulled away and picked up the image again, her smiling never falling. "You know I'm going to keep this forever now, right? Like, you're never getting it back."

"Keep it. I don't mind."

"Great. Well, I'll be out of bed in a sec. I need to comb all of this messiness and then get out of my gown." Elsa explained and picked up the vat of ice cream, her gaze turning hungry towards it for a few seconds. "Keep this in the freezer for now, please. No desert before lunch."

"Right!" Anna began to carry the hefty load over to the door, struggling despite its small size in comparison to her. A cough stopped her before she could fully get through the doorway. "Mmhm?"

"You are gonna help me eat that later." Elsa said with a mischevious smirk, the smirk that was even more elusive than her happy face. Anna smirked right back at her.

"Did you even have to ask?"


End file.
